1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a helmet device to be worn when riding a motorcycle or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to such a helmet device which is provided with a face shield member.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A known helmet device to be worn when riding a motorcycle or the like, particularly by the driver, is provided with a shielding member which is commonly referred to as a "face shield". The face shield is mounted in a front opening portion of the helmet body so as to selectively open and close the opening portion, and is see-through so as to permit the driver to see ahead while driving, while shielding the driver's face from rain or like conditions.
While driving, raindrops, insects and/or road debris tend to adhere to the outer surface of the face shield. Further, the inner surface of the face shield may become fogged due to the difference in temperature between the outside air and the inner surface of the face shield, which is positioned just in front of the wearer's face. When the driver's visibility through the face shield is blocked under such conditions, the driver has heretofore been compelled to manually wipe the outer surface of the face shield, or to push up the face shield so as to manually wipe the inner surface thereof. The inconvenience of such manual wiping operations has resulted in a desideratum for a helmet device which effectively eliminates the need for such manual wiping operations.
The present invention effectively overcomes the disadvantages heretofore associated with known helmet devices provided with a face shield, and effectively fulfills the aforesaid desideratum.